Tamanegi
Tamanegi '''(タマネギ), also known as the '''God of Destruction Daiko (破壊神タマネギ), is one of the main characters in the series Fanon Canon. Powerful, cocky, and weird, he is the God of Destruction within the First Universe and, as such, his occupation is to maintain balance by destroying planets. History Tamanegi born 1000 years before original Dragon Ball series, not knowing his parents, he was sent to the First Universe to fend for himself. In the beginning Tamanegi struggled because of the gravity of the planet he was left on but after a couple of months the boy quickly adjusted. The other kids on the planet used to spar with the Tamanegi and they'd usually win their first fight, but on their second encounter Tamanegi was always stronger and was able to beat his opponents. By the time he was 7 he was already the strongest fighter on his planet. Until one day he met a female named Maito. She challenged the Tamanegi, winning the first match with ease Tamanegi came back after a week and challenged her. Surprisingly she also seemed to have gotten stronger. These two ended up become best friends rivals and lovers creating the Saiyan race. Appearance As a boy Tamanegi was always muscular for his age. Unlike most humans and similar to apes he was very hairy. His hair was always unkempt, it is usually brown and spiky. He had an adult face which made look like a little midget. His clothes matched his hair though because they were usually torn up and only cover his private areas and he never wore shoes. He also had a monkey tail like most saiyans. When he grew older he became a little more aware of his appearance, shaving more often. and wrapped his tail around his waist Also he started wearing shoes.. He became way muscular man. Though he could not break some of his habits such as his clothes he still wears clothing that covers Personality Abilities * Pressure Point Attack – Tamanegi uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this technique several times against the Z-Fighters * Can You Keep Up? – A rush attack where Tamanegi quickly moves in front of the opponent and delivers a series of kicks. This is a move used to knock out easy opponents. * Instant Transmission-'''Tamanegi learns this technique on the Planet 98762 after his battle with Goku. This technique allows him to teleport to any location so long as he can find an energy source to home onto. He uses this technique frequently throughout the series, one of his most valuable abilities. * '''Sun-like Aura Ball – A massive sun-like aura ball which Tamanegi uses to destroy the Planets * Continuous Energy Bullets – A combination of many energy waves fired at a very rapid rate. Tamanegi acquires the techniques after seeing Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade attack. * Tamanegi's Judgement – Tamanegi fires his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere and then follows up with his Wrath of the God of Destruction. * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave * Healing – Tamanegi can completely heal another being through his Mend Beam, even if they are blind or near death. So long as the recipient is still alive, Tamanegi can bring them back to health. He is unable to revive the dead ** Wrath of the God of Destruction – More powerful than Beerus' Wrath of God of Destruction, Tamanegi create mass similar to a Giant blue star that can moves at incredible speeds making it almost impossible to defend yourself or the planet your on. Powers and Forms Trivia Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Legendary Saiyan Category:Super Saiyans Category:Supporting character Category:Characters with ki Category:Races Category:New Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Villains Category:Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Characters with Tails Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Category:Transformation Users